Spiderman-Cloneage
by metal-gear-lee
Summary: When things go awfully quiet in New York and no villians or nemisis's are around, there is something fear (The only story with the name clone in the title not to include Ben reilly in the story lol)


Peter Parker sat at his desk gazing through the PC screen at his self. He had too much on his mind at the moment. He kept thinking about all the times innocent people were killed all because of his alter-ego self, Spiderman.  
  
J.Jonah Jameson editor in chief of the Daily Bugle was away on vacation and things seemed to be quiter around the office. As Jameson was away Spiderman didn't seem to be hitting the headlines at the Bugle. Peter wasn't working half as hard as he normally did, when Jameson was away. His uplift to work pressurised Peter to do his best.  
  
No arch-enemie,nemesis nor villian had rocked the town for weeks,which was unusual for New York city. Peter had a suspicion that something was wrong. It wasn't his Spider sense that told him that,but it was his instinct.  
  
Peter knew when something was terribly wrong,espicially when Spiderman roams the streets with no spandex wearing bad guys trying to plot his death. There was only the occasional robbery and a few dumb thugs that he had to deal with.  
  
Peter stared lulling at the screen as it was hypnotising him."You can go early today Pete there is nothing else I need you to do,oh and if you can try and get some photos on the way home,I'll be more then happy." Peter turned and saw Joe Robertson smiling at Pete.  
  
"Just don't tell Jonah I let you off early,I have a peculiar feeling he won't be in a good mood when he comes back." Peter stared at Joe suspiciously."It's Jonah were talking about,he's always in a bad mood." Pete chuckled and switched off the computer.  
  
"Thanks Joe, I appreciate it.Things haven't been going smoothly at home lately with MJ." said Peter staring at the floor. "Why? what's wrong Pete". Peter took a deep breathe and said smoothly "Well, MJ's getting sick of me going out at night to roam the streets for......"Peter turned away from Joe and scrunched up his face with anger. "For what Pete?"  
Joe said anxiously.  
  
"for........" He couldn't think of anything that would cover up what he was going to say until a thought sprung to his mind. "MJ's getting sick of me roaming the streets for this neighbourhood watch scheme I signed up for." said Pete wiping the side of his head.  
  
"I decided it was my turn for me to let someone have a rest of roaming the streets making sure there ain't no bad guys breaking in other peoples houses.I just wanted to do something for the community and make new friends as well." said Pete giving an edgy smile to Joe.  
  
"Good on you Pete." said Joe and he walked into the next room and closed the door. "Well done Pete." he said to himself. "You nearly gave yourself away,if it hadn't been for your quick thinking...not!"he steathily walked into the men's toilet and took off his civilian clothes revealing his Spider-man costume.  
  
"I think it's play time for this little Spider." Peter said whilst slipping on his mask. He then pushed open the small window at the end of the toilet and slipped out.He pressed his hands and feet on the nearest wall to him and started crawling passed all the windows.   
  
He then pushed himself away from the wall and flew through the air. He quickly threw out his wrist pressing the button to activate his web shooter and a thin string of webbing quickly shot of his hand and flew through the air sticking to a building.  
  
Spiderman then threw out his hands shooting web at the nearest building and flying high above the ground again and again. Spiderman was zooming through the air for quite a while until his Spider-sense warned him that something was terribly wrong. He let go of his webbing and stuck on to the nearest wall.  
  
He then quickly crawled down the building until it was safe enough to jump onto the ground. His Spider sense was going crazy. He didn't know what was wrong but he knew that something bad was about to happen or that something bad was happening.  
  
"let me go Spiderman!!!" a voice close enough for one little Spider to hear. "Last time I checked I was Spiderman." Pete said quitely. "This doesn't sound good" said Peter through clenched teeth. "I'm no Spiderman,but I'm looking for him, and sweetheart you can call me Venom!" 


End file.
